


De Facto/事实上

by pennydreadful, wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作：这可是我写过的最他妈奇怪的玩意了（其实我也常这么说。）不能说是真的医疗系，不管，多少也算是……？Sherlock跟往常一样疯，John用他的方式纵容了他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Facto/事实上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Facto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233651) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



和Sherlock有性关系-——sweet weeping Jesus，这么说的话虽然有点儿怪——并不是John所想的那样子。他其实不太确定他期待的是啥样子，如果说他真的期待过啥的话。但不管他曾经对未来如何展望，他发现现实并非如此。

首先呢，Sherlock成性感尤物这点就足够让人脑子停转了——John以为Sex对他来说是未知领域，就像大家都懂的那个太阳系问题。Sherlock很快就证明事实并非如此。他对Sex的理解和需求与每位接近三十岁的健康男性都差不多，谢天谢地。第二点，John以为跟Sherlock打炮，气氛应当有点尴尬，让人挫败，而且/或者会给他的伴侣留下心理阴影。事实上呢，跟Sherlock来一发还挺标准的，甚至相当的……普通。

没准儿这是个阴谋，隐藏在一个放荡自得的笑容后面，先诱惑John入伙，把他弄得很舒服，这样下次就能给他留下更重的精神创伤了！

鉴于军队和大学里度过的漫长岁月，John懂得在与他人居住时有个不成文的必然性事件：早晚有一天，你会陷入这么个尴尬的时刻，那就是当你走进房间时有人正在DIY。包括那些你还挺规律地与其做爱的家伙，或者至少一周两次，不过QI播出的时候是不做的。（*QI是Quite Interesting的缩写，它是一档英国喜剧类问答电视真人秀节目。） 

大学里它通常是个玩笑和无尽骚扰的时刻。在军队里，你转过身，走出去，以后也绝口不提。实际上，John认为在长时间地操Sherlock，并与其同居后，应该可以完全避免这种状况，Sherlock也许很喜欢Sex，但他不太可能喜欢自我摧残吧。

然后这天，John手术中途离场，那儿人员拥挤而且毫无耐心，他很高兴能够在午饭后就断然离开。老实说他不认为Sherlock在家里，因为他早上说说过要去苏格兰场，而且读了遍Lestrade的某些陈年旧案。

当他走进公寓，不同寻常地发现Sherlock四肢摊开躺在沙发上，裤子和内裤脱到膝盖，一本书摊在大腿上，手头正忙活着。

有一阵子他们仅仅安静地，仿佛被击中般地大眼瞪小眼，而此刻的荒谬性，在发现Sherlock拿的不是色情杂志而是一本John的医学试题集时尤为凸显。

Sherlock先开口了。

“你不该在这儿！”他严厉指责道。  
“抱歉，我会……呃……”John转身，脸上发烧，上楼去了。

过了一会儿，当尴尬感褪去少许，有什么怔住了他。

Sherlock看的是John的一本医学试题集。  
而网络上明明有那么多成人好料。

对着医学图示打手枪不是只有你14岁的时候做不出比这个更加肮脏的事情的情况下干的事儿么？

John带着尴尬和试探重返楼下。所幸Sherlock已然衣冠齐整，坐在厨房桌边倒腾个培养皿。John晃进厨房，清了清喉咙，着手泡茶。

“John，”Sherlock说，John吓了一跳。  
他扭头看着Sherlock，试图表现出愉快的关注。“恩？”

Sherlock从他的培养皿那儿仰头看：  
“我们无需在余下的时间里都假装你没有在我打手枪时走进来。这很荒谬。”

John转身：“是的，好吧，”他露出个不自然的笑容，“这个——有点尴尬。抱歉。今天没做手术，多了半天假。当然。”

“我应该在你上楼的时候听见的。我猜我有点儿全神贯注。”

John避过不提，给水壶装水。他从杯架上取了两只杯子。泡好茶之后他把Sherlock的那只杯子递过去，Sherlock挑起眉毛看他。

“发生什么了，John？”  
“什么？”  
“你看起来有点困惑。你在想什么，说出来。"

John感到更加尴尬了。他踌躇着，这问题如何问出来啊，可真诡异。

“你是不是……在看我的医学试题集？”  
Sherlock甚至没脸红。“是的，怎么了？”

John谨慎地在桌边坐下。“这有点儿怪。”

“哪里怪？”Sherlock重新对着培养皿聚精会神。

“呃，你当时到底在看什么？”  
Sherlock瞥了他一眼。“我没看什么东西，我在阅读。”  
”阅读什么？“

Sherlock坐起来，然后起身去了起居室。John啜着他的茶。Sherlock带着本书返回，把它放到John面前的桌子上，打开。

“那个。”Sherlock实事求是地说道。

John凑过去开始阅读本页标题。

【《针对直肠癌的数字化直肠检查的详细步骤》】。

Sherlock喉咙里弄出些不像是不高兴的声音，然后继续对着自己的实验器皿聚精会神。

John不得不眨了好几次眼睛，试图确定这不是在做什么疯狂的梦。

“你对这个有性趣？”John问道。

Sherlock抬头看他。他似乎真的被John的问题困扰了。“是啊。有什么问题吗？”

John甚至不知道从何吐槽起。取代回答，他问道，“它为什么让你有了性趣？你因为结肠壁异常状况的描写而性致高昂？”

Sherlock皱起脸，“不，John，是试题的说明部分。”

John浏览整页，试图在沉闷的字里行间寻找到底是什么如此火辣。

也许是‘戴上手套的润滑过的手指’？或者是‘分开臀瓣’？但是除了当成医疗步骤外，他依然没办法把这些想成其他任何东西。

"等下，“John说，灵光一闪，这感觉有点儿让人头皮发麻。”你是有医疗系恋物癖嘛？“神啊，也许这么久以来John对Sherlock来说只是根附带医学学位的勃起物。

”不，“Sherlock说，”我只是喜欢——步骤说明。技术信息。尤其是如果这和某种被解释成性的东西联系起来。”

John试图理清头绪但是失败了。“Sherlock，我认为你事实上就是有恋物癖。坦白地说，我被完全震撼了。”

“哪方面？”Sherlock烦躁地说，往他的实验器皿里滴了一滴红色的玩意儿。

“我的那堆书和医学报告对你来说就是小黄书宝库。”

Sherlock气呼呼地说道：“不准取笑我。性才不是那种非黑即白的事情呢，John。”

“我知道，我知道，”John举起手，“我只是试着理解。我不是要取笑你。”

Sherlock皱眉。“我猜真相已经大白了。”

“我只是希望你可以告诉我。你为什么不说呢？”

“哦，我不知道，”Sherlock挖苦地答道，“也许是因为我觉得你会难以接受？”

John翻了个白眼。

“真的，你正常才会吓到我。”话一出口他就后悔了，“我不是那个意思。我只是想说——坦白地说。常规的（Vanilla）。我们的Sex曾比我想的要——普通。”（这里John用了Vanilla，Vanilla sex就是一般意义的“normal missionary sex”，无趣，始终一个调调。因为香草是冰淇淋里最常见的口味，所以引申的sex也就是最普通常见的那种。也有每次打炮都用传教士体位的意味。）

Sherlock的眉头皱得更深了。  
“我的意思是……”John带着怒容站起来。“算了，去他的。”

-TBC-

因为有收集癖所以想把这些玩意儿都翻一遍。不过坦白说这篇开头可真有点儿绕死我。还好有我家柯基帮忙。  
顺带一提，我一直LOL地看完的(-_-;)

晚上，John试图携一个性健康教学去Sherlock的卧室里为自己的无心之词道歉。Sherlock摊在床上，正在读他最近的新宠读物——至少直到今天之前，John一直认为那是他的新宠——一本又大又厚的谋杀案未解之谜，他边看边分析着。

“我在我的书里面找到了这个，”John把举起书，他给一些页面做了标记，“也许有点儿过期，不过这个测试描述非常详细，它教导医生们如何指导他们的病号进行自我检查。”

Sherlock从手里的书转移视线瞥了John一眼。

“我想你会……喜欢它？”  
“谢谢。”Sherlock冷淡地说。

John在床边坐下，把书摆到Sherlock面前。然后他把手放到Sherlock的腹部上观察他的反应。Sherlock把书摆到自己胸口，然后回瞪他。

“我们能聊聊吗？”John问。  
“还有更讨厌的话要说？”

“我只是想要了解一点，”John咬了下唇，“我猜我是被弄迷糊了。我走进屋看到我的爱人正对着些我完全不知道能给他带来如此乐趣的东西打炮。我们不是承诺过一旦正式交往就要对彼此坦诚么，还记得么？”  
Sherlock叹了口气看着天花板。  
“所以，挑你要问的问吧。”

“它的哪一部分让你性趣盎然？你幻想自己被做了这些事儿吗？”John微笑，“你幻想我在给你做一个前列腺检查？就像医生角色扮演那样？”

“我都跟你说了，才不是医疗系恋物癖呢。如果想让它唤起我性趣，你必须一边给我做前列腺检查一边用精确，书面的描述来叙述你所做的每一个步骤才行。”  
John揉太阳穴。“所以，我还是没搞明白。”  
Sherlock再次叹口气，他的白皙修长的手指搭在胸口那本书上。“我指的的是描述本身，详细严谨的描述和步骤对大部分人来说是亲密，隐晦又充满禁忌性的。这非常性感，无比美味。大部分人不喜欢想着怎么做个直肠检查，但是这些词句用一种相当疼痛，骇人听闻，完美的细节描述了它。”

John瞪了他一会儿。不过他总算好像有点儿上路了。这个答案实在太他妈的诡异，太不平凡，太Sherlock了。

“你的意思是，”John说，“你被那种大部分人不会觉得带感的东西给弄得性趣盎然？当大部分人，一般会因为听见”我想把我的YJ放到你漂亮的PP里“而HIGH的时候，你更倾向于我说”我希望用手把我的勃起的YJ导入你直肠肠道里，在对你的括约肌做了合理剂量的润滑剂处理之后？“  
Sherlock的唇绷紧，仿佛John刚才对他说了最下流，最黄暴的东西。

“就是那样的。”他低声说。

John，简单地说，如被劈脸一掌。

”这还是算是基础水准，“Sherlock说，捡起John刚才给他的那本书。”比起我想要的来说。这是教导病人的，所以水准相对比较低。没有太多的专业用语。我不太会被外行用语打动。“  
“你喜欢这种事儿有多久了？”

Sherlock耸肩，打开书。”从我进入青春期开始。“他浏览书页，"在性发育期我周围有很多医学书籍。我发现阅读它们能给我带来愉悦，所以我就继续了。“  
“这样看也许是因为你自身情况造成的，”John回答道，“你会被它打动，是因为年轻的时候你因此发情，由此留下深刻印象。”

“这不是每个人发展自己性取向的由来吗？”他停在一页上瞥着它。  
“我不确定我能把它带入卧室，”John说，“我们打炮时我还要读医学检查，这好像会有点儿诡异。”

“这是我为什么没告诉你的另一个原因。分享它有点难。”他叹气，把书放下。“不光是医学文字，而是所有描述性文字。有一次我买了个按摩器就是为了读上面的说明手册。”

John抬起眉毛。  
“并不是我完全想要的那样，”Sherlock语气平淡地说，“不够专业。”  
“唔，大部分按摩器是给女士们使用的。”  
“那对我没啥影响，我说过，我不是在幻想那些玩意儿用到我身上。”

John暗自琢磨。他开始有了个点子，但尚仅限于想法，因为今晚他实在有点心思烦乱，无法付诸行动。他往Sherlock那儿挪了下。

“你现在不喜欢我们简单无趣的打炮啦？”  
Sherlock得意一笑。  
“喔。我现在有点被你的粗口给撩起来了。”

-TBC-

 

第二天，John在网上考证资料，并进行了深入的研究。他用同样词组不同组合不断键入Google，就是那些如果光用看的会让他显得像个性上瘾，准确地说是性变态的那种。他找到了一些接近他目标的东西，但并不完全适合。

然后，经过漫长的，令人沮丧的潜心研究这世界上所有边边角角被Sex浸淫的网页之后，他终于找到了目标。

他对自己微笑，检查信用卡的余额，然后下了订单。

四个晚上后（他选择了海运），在晚餐之后，在Sherlock看完电视，而且他们俩都洗完澡以后，John在Sherlock靠在床上读书时走进Sherlock的卧室。John拿着一个盒子，尺寸差不多像个鞋盒，它被谨慎仔细地用棕色包装纸包裹着。

“我有个礼物给你，”John说，“准确地说，是给我们俩的。”

Sherlock把书放低。

John打开盒盖，拿出一件东西——看起来像个白色的假阳具，但更短并且呈弧形，有两个涡旋形微微吸附在基座的两边。他还拿出一本很厚的操作说明书。

“这是啥？”Sherlock问。

“一个前列腺按摩器，医疗级别的。”John轻笑把盒子放到一边，“其实都是胡扯。性玩具不能用于专业医疗，这是伪装成医疗器械的性用具，弄成医疗用具让它看起来更得体点儿。”他晃了晃说明书，“但它附送了一本描述细致，听起来科学严谨的说明书，我已经在网上读过一遍了。”

Sherlock放下书，用胳膊肘撑着坐起来。

John把用具夹在胳膊下面，然后舔了舔嘴唇，打开说明书。  
“前列腺按摩仪，”他意有所指地翻了翻眼睛，“通过使用括约肌，用于个人前列腺以及会阴处按摩。在肛门内部，括约肌引导按摩仪探寻前列腺腺体，当会阴处推动它向上摩擦前列腺。”

他得到了Sherlock的全部注意力。

John走到床边举起说明书，“我觉得你也许喜欢来点儿新的阅读材料。”

Sherlock坐起来，爬到床尾。他试探性地拿过小册子，然后坐下打开它。

“总的来说，”John从胳膊下面抽出那个玩具，“它就是个你可以不用手就能按摩前列腺的玩意儿。通过把它塞进你的屁股里面不断挤压来使它工作。”

“我知道是什么意思，”Sherlock不高兴地对着说明书说。

John清了清喉咙，“我以为你想给我读个睡前故事，”Sherlock抬头看他，“我刚才说过，这是给我们俩人的礼物。”  
Sherlock眯起眼睛。

“我可不会浪费，”John拿起来仔细端详，“我给你弄了本书，不过我也弄了个玩具——哦抱歉，是医疗器械——给我自己。”

Sherlock分开双唇，他的眼睛大睁。“你想要我——”

“是的，教教我怎么用这玩意儿吧。”

Sherlock盯着他看了会儿，然后吞咽了一下。“好的。不过，你别想戏弄——戏弄我。”

John微笑。“相信我Sherlock，我不会花45镑去耍任何家伙。”

John准备好了。他从诊所顺了个润滑剂带回家，又从浴室拿了条毛巾，这样不至于把它弄得满床单都是。他脱下睡裤以及内裤。他已经为预期的事儿半勃了。Sherlock的怪癖虽然有点不合常理，不过他一向热衷于尝试一些新鲜事物，那些不在他的常规性行为范畴之内的事儿。

Sherlock跪在床上，John摊开毛巾坐在上面。

“上面说……”Sherlock端详说明书，“在使用前和使用后，用温和的肥皂水清洗按摩仪。你可以使用灌肠用注射针筒清洗肠道。”

John拿起他身边的玩具。“我刚才洗过澡了，所以不觉得这个有什么重要的。”他滑下床，“我一会儿回来。”

他去洗手间在浴池里清洗了玩具，用了满满一捧皂液。只穿着衬衫，自己YJ还半勃着的感觉让他觉得有那么点儿古怪，并且当Sherlock从门框一角偷窥他的时候，他狡黠一笑。

“瞧你，”John的声音穿过水声，“已经开始害羞了。我可没想到能看到这么一天。”

Sherlock消失在门框后面。

回到床上，玩具清洗得一尘不染，他们各就各位，Sherlock阅读说明书。

“平躺，在腹部附近屈膝。这个姿势能够让你放松，并最好地适应按摩仪推向前列腺。”

John躺下，扭头朝左边看Sherlock，屁股放在毛巾上。他蜷起膝盖到胸口，一个半像胎儿的姿势。他已经觉得有被一览无余的感觉，尽管从Sherlock跪着的角度还不能看见任何东西。

Sherlock浅浅地呼吸，“使用任意剂量的润滑剂涂抹肛门以及按摩仪。这个步骤非常重要，因为按摩仪在体内润滑流畅时工作状态最好。”

Sherlock发出了点儿低柔的声音并放低说明书。他的脸颊升起一抹红晕，他用指尖碰触自己的下唇。John知道这是欲望觉醒的迹象，Sherlock每次被欲火点燃时都会碰触自己的嘴巴。

“什么？”John问。

“液体润滑的状况下，”Sherlock几近低语，指尖依然挨着自己的下唇。

John原本以为他的反应会变得困惑，甚至有点欢乐，但是他的YJ抽搐了下，这有点更加让人困惑了。“这段让你有感觉了？”

Sherlock点头。“在里面的……这个……主意…还有……”他无助地解释着，表情扭曲，“让我们继续。”

“在我给按摩仪润滑的时候，你要不要帮我做下准备？”

Sherlock点点头，放下说明书。在他爬过John的身上去拿润滑剂的时候，John注意到他的宽松睡裤里已经撑起了一块儿。

Sherlock在John的手上抹了一团，好让他能够给玩具润滑。然后Sherlock冰凉的滑溜溜的灵巧手指干扰了他。Sherlock的手指缓慢地绕着——John会说是他的屁股入口，Sherlock大概会更喜欢肛门这个词——打转。不管他们要叫它什么，这个触摸感觉很不错，让John的YJ完全挺立。

“再朝里面一点。”John告诉他。

 

-TBC-

Sherlock把指尖深入进去，John颤抖，脚趾蜷曲。  
“你觉得我是不是应该再弄点润滑剂在上面？”Sherlock问。  
“再一点点。”  
Sherlock挤了更多的润滑剂到John的洞口，然后他的手指滑入更深。  
John喘息，用滑腻的手抓紧那个玩具，“哦，这就是了。“

”你喜欢这个，“John能听见Sherlock声音中的洋洋自得。  
”还以为你就清清楚楚看得出呢，“他提及他们最初的那场初体验，Sherlock蛮横粗暴地用手指在沙发上捅了他的那次。这是场超现实体验，不触及John的YJ，只有Sherlock在他体内忙活的两个手指，贴着John的脖子粗重地呼吸着，他们之间夹杂着润滑剂的吱吱声，直到John不可抑制地射了出来。

这是个让John挺愿意纵容自己沉浸于小小奇怪性趣的插曲。

当全部准备就绪之后，Sherlock在毛巾上擦干净手指，重归对着John的跪姿，然后拿起说明书。

”调整按摩仪位置让它与会阴相接，“Sherlock读道，“较厚的朝上支臂突出点会贴住会阴点（注：perineum acupressure spot，又称perineum point，PE，臀部裂缝的上方，大约位于尾骨尖端下方的凹陷处），当按摩仪被完全插入肛门以后。较薄和弯曲的支臂则应当朝向后侧。”

John按照说明调整玩具的位置，然后放到自己的后面，握住它时刻待命。  
“缓慢地将按摩仪一半插入肛门，它的剩余部分会自行沉入直肠，并且当会阴桥接处顶着会阴点的时候，会精确地自行定位在前列腺上。，”Sherlock把手放到自己的两腿之间，用手掌根部隔着睡裤揉搓自己的勃起。“肛门，直肠前壁，前列腺，以及会阴点将会同时被刺激。这时，大部分没有经验的用户将会感觉到强烈的尿意。”

John深呼吸，试着放松，把玩具前端对准自己敞开的位置。他稳稳地推了进去。

这个塑胶制品残留着手握的温度，光滑，他仅带着点儿突破最初阻碍时用的力气。当他这么做之后，他的身体就如说明书里所说的那样，因为玩具的形状完美地贴合他的身体内部，他的肌肉自动收缩着让它进入。

“Oh Christ，”John喘息。这是他所感受过的最强烈的入侵。塑胶制品比YJ坚硬点儿，还能够进入YJ不能达到之处。  
Sherlock放低说明书，犀利地看他，“你感觉到强烈的尿意了吗？”  
“不，没怎么有，”John喘着气说，“这只是……God.这感觉就像触摸着——全部。就是全部。”

Sherlock回到说明书上，又快又呼吸急促地读道，“使用握把将会阴桥接处定位在会阴点上。会阴点在肛门和阴囊之间，通常离肛门到阴囊有1.5到2英寸距离。”

John找出它轻而易举。来自体外的额外压感令他从喉咙深处发出呻吟。

“当按摩仪已经完全进入肛门，你最初将会感觉到不属于自身的压力。为了达到最好效果，建议10-20分钟的放松时间。在这段时间里，我们推荐冥想呼吸练习。”

“纯粹该死的New Age式的胡说八道，”John说。他全神贯注地放慢呼吸频率，并且保持着东西在体内时尽量放松身体。“我知道我得放松。”（注：New Age指的是强调冥想，洁净心灵，达成心灵平衡等等的那种玩意儿，比如说上世纪90年代流行的雅尼，本世纪初的班得瑞，神秘园等等，都算是new age式的音乐。这里John吐槽的是那个呼吸练习。）

他做了，过了会儿，Sherlock专心致志地安静阅读这本说明书，边缓慢地揉着自己的档部。

“我得平躺下来，”John说，“这样更舒服点儿。”

他缓缓地放下，膝盖保持弯曲，塑胶在屁股里的感觉异常清晰。他平放背部，屈膝，双脚平放在床上，双腿张开。随着动作在他的体内不断扭摆的东西让他觉得自己像被一个隐形人给操了。

“好了，”John说，他的声音有些呼吸不稳，“然后？”

Sherlock似乎有点失神，双颊浮起红晕，尽管瞪着说明书但是双目失焦，然后他清了清喉咙，重新振作。

“好，”他说，他的声音比以往更低厚，如同涂上了一层蜂蜜，“现在你已经完全放松，并且逐渐建立起对直肠肠壁的感知，你已经准备好开始收缩联系。继续缓慢呼吸，边呼吸边开始收缩括约肌，收缩肌肉时深深吸气，呼气时再放松。”

John照做。吸气，收缩肌肉，当他呼气时发出声哽住的叫声。

“Oh God！”他对着天花板叫道，“Oh,oh fucking God."  
"感觉很好？”Sherlock问。

-TBC-

现在John收缩肌肉，它们痉挛着失去控制，自动使那个东西，在里面往上顶动，就在那儿顶着他。他的YJ在刺激下做出反应，拍打着他的腹部，在他的肚脐下方留下水痕。

“Oh Christ，”John喘息着，等收缩略缓，“这个……他妈的……”

“因为按摩仪在肛门内部定位不稳定，最轻微的肌反射也会被清晰地透射到肠壁，前列腺以及会阴点上。可以通过轻微增加或者减少收缩力道来校正按摩仪定位。与在会阴点上的压力的程度结合在一起，从肛门到前列腺上面的阴道壶腹。所有直肠壁上的点会有不同程度与类型的感知反应。”

Sherlock呻吟着，实际上是呻吟着，并且把手放到他的裤子下面。他咬着下唇，当他的手在纺织物下面忙活时，双膝晃动。

”Yeah，全部那些，“John到抽气道，他再度挤压，粗声呻吟。“去他妈的全部，太多了。”

“此时，你可能会注意到前列腺液分泌。试着通过控制你的括约肌收缩程度来延长它。随着深入体验感不断增加，你可能会感觉到高度愉悦。前列腺腺体是承担了男性射精的主要责任。”

“如果你指的是我像个他妈的坏掉的水龙头一样漏着，”John喘息出声，抬起头，“Yeah，没错儿。”他的YJ涨红，在他的腹股沟处晃动，包皮回缩，前液几近源源不断地渗落。他的小腹上有块儿闪光的湿渍。

“和耻尾肌（PC muscles，是the pubococcygeus muscle的缩写，收缩可带来更多的性快感）一起尽可能用力地收缩括约肌合拢，这个练习将会给你的YJ带来更多的血液循环，你实际上会感觉到你的YJ肿胀变大。”

John尝试了。他的脑袋后仰发出一声被扼住的高喊。不光是他的YJ感觉变大，他体内的玩意儿正在操着他，往上顶着他，更深更用力，比任何YJ，任何手指，任何所有其他的东西。他感觉他的整个下身都环绕攀附着它。

Sherlock贴着他，呼吸粗重，“在使用按摩仪的同时你也可以选择性交，这种方式的射出是最强烈的。在射出过程中的高潮收缩会使按摩仪摩擦前列腺，在每次收缩中刺激其他重要的性器官。”  
John看了看Sherlock。他还在操着他自己的拳头，说明书在他的另一只手上发抖。他用玻璃珠般的双眸看着John，流露出各种复杂矛盾的信息——觉醒，羞耻，对于体内被唤醒的东西毫无抵抗之力。

“我想只有一件事儿能让情况更好点。”John说，舔舔唇，“你自己骑上来。”

“我还没准备好，”Sherlock说。

John捡起润滑剂递给他。最轻微的动作也会使他体内的肌肉震颤，让玩具动作，令他颤动。

Sherlock把睡裤和内裤脱了下来，保持跪姿向前弯腰。他的手指滑落并碰触自己身体的下方双腿之间，他的YJ坚硬，头部露出，并且湿乎乎的，他一边蹭着自己的前臂，一边让手指在自己体内忙活。John能够清晰地从他的面庞上，他眼睛微光闪烁的方式看出他的脆弱与渴望。Sherlock咕哝着，柔和地叹息着，边在体内运动自己的手指。他手臂的肌肉蜷曲，伸展，以及缩紧。

当Sherlock分开双腿跨坐上来并给他套上套子的时候，John原以为自己准备好了。不过当Sherlock开始往下坐并握住John的YJ导入自己体内时，这个动作带着玩具移位，John不仅低喃出声，意识到他差一点就要溃不成军了。

Sherlock完美地保持沉默，甚至没喘气儿，在他坐上John的YJ时。Sherlock湿滑紧绷的肠壁包裹住他的状态就如同同时感觉到它存在于体内。当Sherlock终于完全坐下贴着John的腹股沟后，才长呼了口气。

“好了吗？”John抖了抖。

Sherlock点点头，双唇紧绷。

John还没做好准备体会Sherlock骑在自己上面而按摩仪在自己体内时是什么感觉。每一次Sherlock屁股的运动都让它朝上顶着他，让它操得更深。John在做爱的时候的确会出声，但是通常并不会弄出太大动静。不管怎么说今晚他发觉自己在大喊大叫，货真价实地呻吟和叫喊，声音从体内脱出如同脱缰的野马般无法控制。

-TBC-

相较之下，Sherlock弄出来的声音挺隐约不清的，因为他的手捂着嘴巴。虽然没有全程捂住嘴，不过他这么做过，似乎是想要堵住自己的呜咽声。也许是对于被全然给淹没的感官上的某种精神上的安慰，不过John现在脑袋不够余地去分析这么多。

事实上，当Sherlock开始更实际地在他身上骑乘——用力的，快速的，肌肤相互拍打，床榻摇晃——John失去任何想法，除了狂热地想着是不是有人会在性快感中死过去。既操着对方，又被操着，让他濒临自己的临界点，除了躺在那儿被这种感觉击打着外他实在没法做到更多了。

然后他高潮了。他发誓当他射翻了的时候感觉整个房间都爆裂开来。他紧紧地收缩着以至于体内的塑胶制品几乎弄痛他了。他没法停止喷涌，或者叫喊，视野里的东西全部模糊不清，光点在眼前飞舞，遍布整个Sherlock扭动的身体。

当他奇迹般地终于停止高潮后，他用力吸了一口气，试着把指甲正扣进他大腿里的Sherlock推开点儿。

”我得把这玩意儿给弄出来，“John喘气道，”Sherlock，拜托，我没法动它了。“

Sherlock从他身上滑出来，优雅平稳，然后翻身到一边。John往下抓住玩具的手把，瑟缩一下，然后把它弄了出来。它足够轻松地滑了出来，扑通一声掉落在毛巾上。结束后他感觉到身体敞开着且敏感，潮湿而且并不十分舒服。

”Oh God，“John呻吟。他的一只手移到胸口，然后朝下看自己的YJ。依然坚硬，但有缓和的迹象。套子从顶端垂落。他注意到他的T恤和腹部都是汗水，但没有别的东西。Sherlock还没高潮。

John压在他身上，略微起身，“你还没射，”他模糊地说，沿着Sherlock的下巴印上亲吻。他往下挪了点儿，到对方的颈部，品尝着他汗水的咸味儿。“想要我吸你吗？”他移到Sherlock的锁骨处，“想要我帮你吸出来吗，宝贝？”（这里医生用的是pet）

”不，不，“Sherlock贴着他的发梢低语，”你的手。你的手就够了。“

John朝下面探索，握住Sherlock的YJ。他的手上还沾着润滑剂，而且Sherlock被前液濡湿了。他可以流畅地撸动。

Sherlock试图重新捂住嘴巴。“别，”John低语，用下巴轻轻触碰，把它们挪开。他亲吻shelock的唇取而代之，感觉到他们贴着自己的嘴唇颤抖。“你的勃起如此坚硬，”他在他的嘴唇中低喃，挤压着，更用力地撸着，“所有勃起组织都被血液充满。”

Sherlock贴着他颤抖，“哦，”他在John的嘴巴里呜咽出声。  
“这个漂亮的包皮，”他的拇指环绕着头部动作繁复地转动，“被前列腺液体全部浸透，你的睾丸被精液填满，与你前列腺分泌处的黏状物混合，它们朝上进入你的尿道，然后喷射出灼热浓稠的丝状物，覆盖在我的手上。”

“John，”Sherlock哀鸣着，他的臀部朝着John不断推动，被John湿润的手指环绕。

“当你高潮时整块腹肌将会收缩，你可以感觉到那个漂亮的小玩具在你的体内，当你射精时会感觉到紧缩的肛门挤压着它，你的入口处紧紧抓住它，让它操你，”他在专业术语与脏话之间取得了一个不错的平衡，某种变态性体验的完美调和物。“继续，让我们看着精液喷射出来。”

Sherlock喘息，急迫地，充满渴望地，他的YJ冲撞着John的手。当他帮Sherlock打出来时，愉悦地叹息，感觉到灼热的喷溅遍布腹部，从指间滴落。此刻空气中充满浓郁的麝香味儿，睾丸激素，一种教科书上难描难画的原始生物气味。John撸干净了每一滴分泌物，凝视着珍珠般的液体从Sherlock的马眼中渗出，从他的手背渗落。Sherlock在他指间微微颤抖，并且有点虚弱。

John抬起手，舔掉了手背上的液体。涂抹在舌面上的味道随着他的呻吟一块儿被咽下去，Sherlock疲惫不堪地倒下。

“比我上过的任何一堂课都更有启发作用，”John说。他的屁股还是觉得有点敞开，而且黏糊糊的。

试着平复呼吸好一会儿以后，Sherlock翻个身朝着他，躺在自己那侧，脸蛋贴在床单上，然后用闪闪发光的眼睛凝视着John。John微笑着伸手想要抚弄他凌乱的卷发，但是记起手上还沾满液体，于是作罢。

“谢谢你，”Sherlock说，他的声音低沉，“我知道这对你来说不很常见。”

John轻笑，“换一个方式使用我的医学技能也不坏。”

“如果你有什么古怪的爱好想要尝试，像他们说的那样，我欠你个人情。”

John微笑。“Well，我想看看你来戴上这个小小的‘医学设备’。“

”你是说现在吗？“

”没错。而且这一次，换我来读出使用指南。“

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is the weirdest damn thing I've ever written (and that's really saying a lot). It's not REALLY med-fet, but...sorta? Sherlock is just his usual insane self and John is way too indulgent.
> 
> 已授权。
> 
> Da Facto（词义来自wikipedia）
> 
> De facto (English pronunciation: /diː ˈfæktoʊ/, /deɪ/[1]) is a Latin expression that means "by [the] fact." In law, it often means "in practice but not necessarily ordained by law" or "in practice or actuality, but not officially established." 
> 
> De facto（实际上）是一项拉丁语的表述，意思指“事实上”或者“执行上”，而法律上并未宣告。与拉丁语的de jure相对。


End file.
